


Of Heroes and Trainers

by A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm sorry I don't know the alain x mairin ship name sorry, Is this a crossover episode?, M/M, More tags eventually, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, amourshipping, kiribaku, let's get my boi koda some screen time, romance and rivalry oh my, the answer is yes, there's a love triangle eventually, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell/pseuds/A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell
Summary: When Trainers and Pokemon start disappearing mysteriously, what will our heroic trainers and heroes-in-training do to stop crisis from breaking out?
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of something for me, so I'm sorry if the story's lacking at best. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

The scene was a peaceful, happy one. Six kids, none over the age of 16, sat on a riverbank just outside Lumiose city. Their Pokemon were all out and were either relaxing or playing with each other while their Trainers talked and prepared lunch. All was calm.

Alain looked up fondly at the group. He'd been helping Serena out with lunch, though it wasn't a whole lot more than chopping vegetables and following her directions. After all, this would be the last time they would have a picnic like this for a long while. Ash was going back to Kanto, Serena was taking on Contests in Hoenn, and Clemont and Bonnie would be heading back to Lumiose to take care of the Gym. He'd surely be busy with Champion duties himself. Mairin...well, Alain didn't know what her plan was, but something told him she didn't plan on leaving him alone any time soon.

Not that he _wanted_ her to, he thought as he re-focused on cutting carrots. Sure, she'd been an annoyance at first, but now Mairin was one of his closest companions. She'd pulled through in a lot of tough spots, even saving his life once or twice, and at the very least Alain was grateful for that. Mairin had come a long way. Maybe he had, too.

"Hey, Alain! What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" a cheery voice asked, pulling the black-haired teen out of his thoughts. The very girl he'd been thinking about smiled up at him curiously. Alain shrugged.

"Just stuff," he replied. "Hey, Mairin?"

"Hm?"

A pause, as Alain hesitated for a moment. "What...are you planning to do next...?"

Mairin laughed. "That's an easy one, silly! I'm gonna stay with you and get stronger and learn more about Mega Evolution!" Something seemed to cross her mind, and her smile faltered for a moment. "Oh, right, you're probably gonna be crazy busy with Champion stuff and why would you even want to--"

"Mairin." Alain sighed softly and gave her a small smile. "I'll always make time for you, I promise." He patted her on the head. Mairin lit up again. 

Before either of them could say anything more, Ash butted in. "Man, I'm _starving_! Is it almost ready yet?" he whined. Serena took the cutting board with the carrots on it and dumped the vegetables into a pot, stirring it with a large spoon.

"Just a few more minutes," she assured him with a grin. "This one's gonna be extra tasty, too, so it'll be worth the wait!"

Ash flopped down dramatically onto the picnic blanket they'd set up to sit on, startling Clemont and his Bunnelby out of their tinkering. "Jeez, I sure hope so! We've been waiting for forever!"

Serena let out a mock-offended gasp. "When have I let you down before?" she asked. Ash laughed and sat up, fixing his cap.

"Nah, I'm just messin' around, Serena." Ash grinned. "You and Clemont are great at this sort of thing!"

Alain looked at Ash. "Have you cooked before, Ash?" he asked. Ash, Serene, Bonnie, and Clemont all shared a look before laughing together. "What's so funny?" Alain looked around at them, not understanding. 

"I did, once," Ash said.

"He almost burned down the tent!" Bonnie chipped in while she ran a brush through Talonflame's feathers.

Mairin tilted her head to the side, confused. "Wait, why were you cooking in a tent?" she asked.

"Because it was raining out," Ash explained. Clemont chuckled.

"You were only making _grilled cheese_ ," he said, which caused the whole group to erupt into laughter at Ash's clumsiness. The boy in question rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly. 

A few minutes later and lunch was served. The soup was delicious and the conversation was pleasant. The Pokemon seemed to enjoy theirs as well, chattering amongst themselves in a language that none of the Trainers could understand. 

Suddenly, a golden ring appeared out of thin air. "What the--Ash, look out!" Alain shouted, getting up immediately.

"Huh?" Ash looked around for a moment before nearly jumping out of his skin surprisedly when he saw the ring. "Oh! It's fine, Alain!" he said. An image seemed to fade in as the ring expanded. It was some kind of...desert city? Then a small purple-and-grey Pokemon crashed through the ring and almost took out Ash, who let out a happy shout of "Hoopa!"

"'Hoopa'...?" Mairin repeated. Alain shrugged.

Clemont laughed as Bonnie jumped up and ran over to Ash and the mystery Pokemon. "Hoopa's the name of that Pokemon," he explained, "We met it a while ago, actually. It, uh, almost completely destroyed Dahara City."

"Almost destroyed?!" Mairin gasped. "No way!" Alain clenched his fists and dug his feet into the ground. Charizard seemed to sense his hostility and readied itself for attack as well.

"W-wait! Hoopa wasn't in control, and it's okay now!" Clemont exclaimed. "Seriously, everything's fine!"

Alain let his guard down just a little bit. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. I'd explain, but it's kind of a long story."

A man and a woman burst through the ring as well, both looking rather concerned. "Hoopa, what are you doing?!" the woman cried. She went to run over to Ash and Hoopa, but the man grabbed her by the arm.

"Meray! Ash, be careful!" he shouted.

"Huh? Baraz? Meray? What are you guys doing here?" Ash wondered aloud.

"Hoopa's been acting strange lately, and it just ran off!" Meray explained, frantic. "We were lucky we were able to catch up to it!"

Baraz nodded. Though he held a serious expression, Alain could see worry in his face. "I wish we could catch up, but Hoopa might need help." He shifted his gaze over to the Pokemon. "Come on, we need to get home," he said, his tone softening a little bit.

Hoopa turned to face Baraz. It seemed like it was about to try and say something, but it froze up for a second. "...Hoopa?" Bonnie tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Then, just as suddenly as it had frozen, Hoopa roared back to life, but not in a good way. Its eyes erupted with yellow light, looking almost like flames, and it let out a belting roar that sounded like it could be pained. A large ring appeared on the ground underneath Ash and Bonnie, but unlike the one from before, a dark, swirling purple mist obscured whatever was on the other side. The two fell into the portal with yells of alarm.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted.

"Ash!" Serena screamed at the same time. Both Trainers jumped in after them, Pokemon in tow.

Alain was already running towards the ring as well. "Mairin, you stay put," he ordered, but as he leapt into the ring with Charizard and the rest of his party beside him, he saw something green out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone!" Mairin yelled. Her Chespin agreed just as loudly.

 _Of course_ , Alain thought as shades of purple overtook his vision. Maybe he should have been mad at her for throwing herself into danger, but honestly?

He was kind of glad she would be there with him.

~~~

Baraz landed face-first on the grass just as the ring closed, getting a mouthful of dirt. "Damn it!" he exclaimed. pounding the ground in frustration. Meray rushed towards Hoopa.

"What was that for?! Hoopa!" She attempted to hug the Pokemon, but it disappeared into a portal before she could, leaving its two caretakers alone in the woods outside of Lumiose city.

~~~

Fast-paced footsteps pounded on the track as the students of class 1-A went about their conditioning routine. Izuku sighed as Bakugou laughed maniacally as he passed him. "Kacchan, it's supposed to be a slow warm-up," he tried, but it was no use. Bakugou was already far ahead of Izuku and couldn't hear him--not that he would listen even if he could, though. That was just Kacchan for you.

Beside him, Todoroki half-sighed. "He'll end up with cramps if he keeps this up," he remarked. Izuku laughed, though it was more like a huff.

"He doesn't care," he said. Todoroki shrugged.

There was a lull in the conversation. Todoroki tried to pick it back up again. "So, how's that little girl doing?" he asked. "The one from your work study?"

"Hm? Oh, Eri?"

"Yes."

"She's doing alright, I think. It's been difficult to see her, though. Between school and the hospital's visitor hours..." he sighed. "I'm just glad she's away from Chisaki, to be honest. He was terrible, and he made her believe terrible things about herself."

Todoroki looked pensieve. "Mm. I'm glad she's safe from him too," he agreed, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah. Why do you ask, by the way?"

Todoroki's eyes widened. "I, uh--" he stammered before being cut off. Ashido had stopped running and was pointing up at the sky and yelling. A few other students had gathered around her and were looking up as well.

"Someone's falling!"

Both boys stopped and looked up. Sure enough, several people were hurtling towards the ground. There seemed to be some other creatures with them, and only a few looked capable of flight. Izuku and Todoroki shared a glance before the latter looked determinedly at the group, got low to the ground, and swept his right arm upwards in a sweeping arc. A ramp--no, a slide made of ice erupted from the ground, giving the people and creatures who weren't being lowered by winged creatures a safe way down.

Izuku gaped at it. "Whoa, Todoroki! Your structure building has really improved!" he exclaimed. Todoroki shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks. I decided I'd work on it after something that happened in our supplementary hero course. It still might be a little bumpy, though..." He turned his gaze back to Midoriya. "Shouldn't we go make sure they're okay?"

"O-oh! Right!"

~~~

Wheezing and coughing filled the abandoned warehouse as a small group congregated around the source of the racket, a dark, gaseous figure. A man with long silvery-blue hair flicked his red eyes over to one of the others gathered around the coughing person. "...Dabi. Get some water for Kurogiri," he ordered. Another man, with black hair and painful-looking purple scars, rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you won't do it yourself," he said, getting up nonchalantly.

"Disrespectful," the blue-haired man rasped, "how _annoying_."

A girl with blonde hair and fangs giggled. "Do you think he's gonna cough up blood?" she asked giddily.

"I would sure hope not, Toga," said a masked man wearing rather fancy attire. He leaned on his one arm. "Then we might have to go get medical assistance."

Kurogiri shook his head--well, it looked like it. "Mr. Compress, I will be fi--" He broke off in a fit of coughing. "I'll be--" Clearly, he couldn't get a sentence out.

"I think he's trying to say he'll be fine," a scaly man suggested. 

"No, really? Spinner, you're a genius!" A man in a black-and-grey mask cackled loudly, causing the man with a raspy voice to cover his ears.

"Twice, shut it," he said.

Dabi came back, holding a plastic bottle of water. "Here's your damn water, Shigaraki," he said, tossing it to the other man. He caught the bottle with four fingers, pinkie out and fixed a glare on Dabi.

"Idiot," he muttered, then gave the bottle to Kurogiri. "Drink up and rest, we're gonna need all the chaos we can wreak," he said. The corner of his mouth twitched. 

_Oh, Sensei's gonna be so proud when he sees what we're doing._


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to one user in particular, MarkAGalvan! They left a comment on my last work that made me think a little harder on Nezu's role in the story. I hadn't really touched on it even though I had thought about how he would react to the idea of Pokemon Trainers. That's not to say I was going to ignore it, I was just going to put it off for later. But then I thought on it and thought, "You know what? This is actually pretty awful writing, how can I fix it before I mess it up?" And thus, this chapter was born. It's a short one that I wrote in a little over an hour, but it's mostly exposition and I'm sure y'all want to see the Pokemon characters interact with MHA characters too so I kept it brief. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments, they're much appreciated~! Without any further ado, here's the chapter and happy reading!

The sound of dress shoes clicking on tile echoed throughout the otherwise quiet hallways of UA High after hours. Maybe Koji Koda wasn't the first student that one would expect to be hanging out at school after the bell had rung, but here he was. The whole thing had been rather unexpected, actually; Koji had been surprised when Principal Nezu had called him down to discuss things with him and even more surprised when he'd been told that it was something only he could do. He'd had a pep in his step for the entirety of the day. This was basically his first job as a hero--even though he only had a provisional licence--and the idea that he was helping others left him feeling light and happy.

Once he arrived at the room he'd been heading to, Koji knocked gently on the door. A few seconds passed before Mr. Aizawa opened it. "Come in, Koda," he said with a nod to his student. Koji nodded back, a nervous smile on his face. 

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Sitting with his legs dangling off of a sofa was Principal Nezu. "Welcome, take a seat," he said, gesturing to a chair across from the sofa. Koji and Aizawa both sat down, the former taking the chair and the latter sitting on the sofa next to the principal. "Tea?"

"U-uh, yes, please," Koji stammered. Nezu hummed lightly, pouring the student a cup.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now," Nezu said, jumping right into business, "what exactly did you find out? About the Pokemon and their...trainers?" The principal's expression was more unreadable than usual. Koji took a sip of his tea before starting.

"Well, I..." He paused, trying to find the words. He'd been introduced to and talked with all of the Pokemon that had fallen into the school, separated from their Trainers for the interview, and they seemed to genuinely care for and trust their companions. "I think that there's really nothing to worry about. There's a lot of friendship between all of them, and care from both ends. It definitely doesn't seem like they're being mistreated."

Nezu nodded and contemplated this for a few moments, leaving Koji to panic a little on the inside. _Was that a good enough explanation?_ He thought, _Oh, I wish I were better with words..._ He really did believe that the relationships between the creatures and their human friends were real and good, but Koji also knew that Nezu had had some rather unpleasant experiences with humans, and the idea of people who make creatures fight for sport had struck a nerve for the animal-like hero. It hadn't sat well for Koji at first, either.

Eventually, Nezu spoke again. "You're sure that you understood correctly?" he asked. "That is to say, you were not mistaken?"

Koji nodded. "I-I'm sure!" he assured him. Aizawa and Nezu shared a look.

"It would seem we've got some things to discuss, huh?" Aizawa asked. Nezu nodded.

"Yes, it would seem so." He turned his attention back to Koji, who had begun to fidget. "Koda, thank you. You may head to the dorms.

Koji nodded. "Principal Nezu?" he said timidly.

"Hm?"

The student bowed. "T-thank you for trusting me to do do this." When he straightened up again, Koji wiped his eyes. _That's embarrassing..._ "I know this meant a lot to you, so thank you!"

"Thank _you_ , Koda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KOJI KODA IS A BLESSING TO THE MHA CANON AND DESERVES MORE SCREEN TIME BREATHE IF YOU AGREE
> 
> I feel like I didn't quite write him and Nezu right, but I'm not gonna lie, I wrote all of this in one stretch between like 10:30 and 11:45 PM and neither of them really get a whole heck of a lot of time to dive into their characters in the show so...yeah. Mostly I just wanted to actually have a way to say that Koda went and talked to the Pokemon rather than off-handedly mentioning it in later scene.
> 
> Anyways! Please leave your comments, they really help me out! Obviously! Any interactions you want to see, ideas you have, characters you want to see cross over, etc., let me know! I'm very open to suggestions and again, at the time of posting this, I don't really have too much of a plot planned out yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deadass had this written all the way out before chapter 2. Ash and co are the corona time mood lmao. Enjoy the chapter!

Ash Ketchum was bored out of his mind.

Normally, he'd just go and train or battle or something, but the boy was stuck in a hotel room separated from everyone, save for his Pokemon. The police were also keeping their eyes on them. Apparently the place that they'd fallen into through Hoopa's ring was a hero school of some kind? And people here had superpowers? The whole thing had been a lot to process at first, and being interrogated hadn't helped him wrap his mind around it, but at least he kind of understood why they were being questioned like they were.

Greninja let out a heavy sigh from across the room, prompting Ash to do the same. "I know how ya feel, buddy," he said, giving it an apologetic look, "but we gotta do what the police tell us to." Greninja nodded, but Ash could tell by the droop of its shoulders that his Pokemon was more than unhappy. He really did feel the same way, but they were stuck. The sooner everyone realized that this was just a huge misunderstanding, the sooner they'd be out of there, training and trying to figure out how to get back home.

A gentle nudge pulled Ash out of his thoughts, and he looked over to see Pikachu by his arm with a worried expression. "Pika," it said, seeming to imply 'Hey! You're upset'. Ash laughed a little.

"I guess I'm not usually this quiet, huh?" he asked. "How 'bout we see what's on TV?"

Before he could turn on the television, a knock came at the door. "Mr. Ketchum?" a voice called. Ash recognized it as the person who had been interrogating him and presumably his friends, too, Detective Tsukauchi. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Ash called back, sitting up. Pikachu's ears perked up a little bit--the detective usually brought some kind of treat for the electric mouse, and today was no different, judging by the small bag he held as he came into the room.

"Your friend Serena made these for you and your Pokemon," he said, handing the bag to Ash. He opened it and found several sugar cookies inside.

"Awesome! But...how did she bake them?" he asked. 

Tsukauchi laughed. "She had asked for materials, then had...Braixen help her actually bake them," he answered. "But that's not what I came here to discuss, of course."

"More questions?"

The detective shook his head. "No, actually. Come in," he said, turning to face the doorway. Three people entered the room. One was an exhausted-looking man with black hair and a grey scarf, dressed in all black. Ash recognized him as the teacher who he had met the day he and his friends had fallen into the school. Another was a lanky man with gaunt features and messy, long blonde hair. He wore a suit that looked several sizes too big for his frame. The third person was short and had animal features--white fur, a snout, round ears on top of his head, big paws, and a long tail. The black haired man gave Ash a curt nod and leaned against the wall, the skinny man smiled at him, and the animal person...might have smiled too? It was difficult to read his expression. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves," Tsukauchi requested.

The tired teacher went first. "We've met before, but in case you've forgotten, I'm Mr. Aizawa," he said shortly, pinning the boy with a look that was halfway between a glare and completely disinterested.

"It's nice to meet you, my boy," the blonde man said, stepping forward to shake Ash's hand. "I'm All Might."

"And I'm UA High's principal, Nezu," the white-furred man said with a wave. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we? Mr. Aizawa?"

Aizawa nodded. "After listening to the interviews you and your friends took part in and frankly too much debate on what to do with you--"

"Aizawa," All Might cut in with a warning tone and look. Mr. Aizawa rolled his eyes and continued.

"--we've decided that you'll be staying at and attending UA High School until we can figure out a way to send you home."

Nezu decided to pick it up from there. "At the request of law enforcement, you'll be taking part in the Hero Course with Class 1-A so that Mr. Aizawa can keep an eye on you. Not that we're expecting any trouble out of you or your friends, but simply as a precaution. After all," Nezu sighed and gazed off for a moment. "This year alone, we've had three attacks carried out against our students, so we can't be too careful now, can we?"

Ash's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Three?! Wow, that explains the police," he said, then after a second added, "Uh, thank you for letting us stay there, by the way!"

"Of course, my boy! We couldn't call ourselves heroes if we didn't do something, right?" All Might asked with a wide grin.

Mr. Aizawa got up off of the wall with a grunt. "Now that that's over with, we'll be going. Gather whatever you have and meet us in the lobby," he ordered, that almost-glare lingering on Ash for a moment. Then he walked out of the room. "Don't take too long."

Ash tilted his head to the side a little. "Does he hate kids or something?" the Trainer asked. All Might chuckled.

"No, quite the contrary, actually," he said. "Mr. Aizawa actually fought the hardest for you guys to stay at UA, believe it or not."

"He's got a kind heart underneath that tough exterior," Nezu agreed. "Anyways, I suppose we should get going as well, All Might." He turned back to Ash. "It was nice to formally meet you, Ash. I hope that you enjoy UA High." And with a wave, the two were off, leaving Ash and Detective Tsukauchi.

Ash could hardly contain his excitement. "We're finally gonna get out of this room!" he exclaimed. Greninja and Pikachu cheered as well. Tsukauchi chuckled.

"Yep. I think you'll like going to UA. Lots of tough kids to train against," he remarked. 

"Yeah! I can't wait to see what their superpowers are!" Ash said, throwing a dirty shirt into his backpack.

"Quirks," Tsukauchi corrected him.

"Oh, yeah!"

Once Ash had everything packed up--not that there was a whole lot--and Greninja back in its Pokeball, he turned to face Detective Tsukauchi. "Alright, I'm ready," he declared. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and agreed with an excited "Pika Pika!"

Tsukauchi nodded. "I'll accompany you down to the lobby," he said. "By the way, Ash, I'd like to thank you."

Ash looked puzzled. "Thank me? For what?"

"For cooperating with us. I know being cooped up in a hotel room isn't exactly fun, and you could have gotten frustrated and not gone along with us. But you did, so thank you for that."

After thinking on this for a moment, Ash laughed. "Nah, you don't need to thank me for anything!" he assured the detective. "I mean, yeah, I was really bored, but I understand why you had to be cautious. I don't know who that League of Villains you mentioned a bunch are, but they sound like people you ought to watch out for. And if you thought we could be with them, then it'd make sense for you to want to interrogate us. So it's really no problem!"

As the two approached the lobby, Ash saw his friends talking to each other in a small cluster. Police officers stood nearby. "Hey, guys!" he shouted, running over and waving. The next thing he knew, Ash was in the middle of a giant group hug.

"I was starting to think we'd never see each other again!" Bonnie cried, wiping her tears on Ash's shirt. After a moment, the hug broke up. The group chatted for a while before the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted. Mr. Aizawa and All Might were waiting for them, the former looking rather impatient. 

"I take it you're all ready?" he asked. Affirmations echoed from the kids. "Great. Let's go, then," he said, turning and walking out. All Might and the rest followed him and got into a rather fancy-looking car.

"Before we get to the dorms," Aizawa began once they were settled in the car, "I'd like to let you know that you won't be getting any special treatment just because you are a...different case. You will be expected to be on time, participate in class events unless told otherwise, and above all follow the rules that have been laid in place. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone acknowledged this with a "Yes", "Yup", or "Crystal".

"Mr. Aizawa?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes?"

"Are we gonna have roomates?'

Aizawa nodded, and Bonnie giggled with joy. "You will each be rooming with someone in Class 1-A," he informed. Ash grinned. 

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, "I hope my roomate's cool!"

Aizawa huffed. "Believe me, you'll get along great," he said, but there was a hint of something else underneath the annoyance. The rest of the car ride consisted mostly of the kids chattering excitedly amongst themselves, happy to finally be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking news: Local disaster man adopts even more kids. Will the madness ever end? More at eleven.
> 
> Also how did I manage to remember Tsukauchi even existed and I only remember two of the Pussycats' names? We just don't know
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comment your thoughts, I'd love to hear them! I'll see you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY Y'ALL!! This is my first crossover fanfic and I honestly don't know where it's going other than a few character dynamics and some scenes I REALLY wanted to write. I haven't watched Pokemon in a hot minute, actually I'm re-watching XY as I write this, so if some characterization is off a little bit there, I'm sorry!
> 
> As for what I AM planning, I have a few pairings in mind. Expect some Tododeku, Kiribaku, and Amourshipping scenes! Also whatever the ship between Alain and Mairin is. YES they're being paired together but worry not, I did some tweaking of the Pokemon characters' ages so things could make at least a little sense and that part would be acceptable(according to Google, Alain is 15-18 and Mairin is 10, and I felt a little weirded out by that because I've kinda always thought of them as being a thing?). Their ages are as follows: Ash, 14; Serena, 14; Clemont, 15; Bonnie, 9; Alain, 16; Mairin, 13. Since this takes place roughly a year after the start of XY, everyone would be a year older than they were when Ash arrived in Kalos(and roughly when Mairin got Chespie and joined up with Alain). And love isn't the only thing in the air, either! New people means new rivals! >:D
> 
> Anyways, enough of my blabbing! I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll see you in the next one! :D


End file.
